Late for Potions
by sue9292
Summary: Harry and Draco have been together secretly for a year now. This the story of how they told the world their secret.Little bit of smut but no sex, sorry .very slight HGRW. DMHP. With flashback of how it started.


There were tears flowing from Hary's eyes, down his cheeks and onto his shirt and jeans. Draco had just broken up with him, they had been seeing eachother secretly for over a year and now as they neared the end of their 6th year Draco had decided he couldn't take the secrets and the lies and the sneaking around. It had been over two hours since Draco had left the room.

But Harry had not left. He was still sitting with his knees against his chest and his eyes staring blankly at the opposite wall.

He had thought facing Voldemort for the last time had been painful...it was nothing compared to this.

The sad part was that Harry loved him. He had realised it long ago and had acted on it. While drunk.

_Harry stumbled down an empty corridor, he glanced blearily out of the window for a second, almost a full moon. Nice. Shiny. He grinned and continued to make his way down the hallway._

_Taking a swig of the firewhiskey he almost tripped and fell but managed to stay upright._

_He was drunk because earlier that day in potions he had realised something. He was in love with the sex god prince of Slytherin._

_He had figured getting drunk would help to make him forget but unfortunately no such luck._

_Then a person came round the corner and Harry stopped, swaying slightly._

_"Potter are you drunk?" That deep amazing voice that made Harry shudder called out into the silence._

_"Deefeeenitely-Def-D-Definitely" He slurred and put a hand onto the wall to steady himself._

_"Well well well St Potter, out in the hallways pissed out of your head, never thought I'd see the day" Harry shuddered so hard at the ever closer voice that he dropped his now empty bottle and held onto the wall with both hands._

_Soon Draco was only a breath away and Harry was drawn into those clear blue eyes, hypnotised._

_"Can't handle your drink can you" It was a statement._

_"Did you know that -whe-when a person is-is drunk they blurt o-out secrets" Harry asked quietly, knowing what he was about to do and taking a moment to steel himself against rejection._

_"Yes I did. What secret have you got for me Potter?" He asked. And even when drunk Harry could tell that most of his malice was gone._

_Then without warning, Harry firmly grabbed onto Draco's loose hanging tie and yanked him forwards, forcing their lips to collide. Draco seemed to be frozen and Harry used this to his advantage spinning them round, pinning Draco to the wall, even if he got over the shock and tried to move he couldn't this way._

_Harry's tongue moved against Draco's lip as he kissed him feverishly and the other boy gasped involuntarily, causing his mouth to open, Harry delved in, tasting him. Savouring a moment he didn't think would ever happen again._

_Then suddenly the shock seemed to wear off Draco and Harry's knees went weak as the blonde moaned into his mouth and started to kiss back, with passion Harry had never felt before._

_Hands were in his hair, tugging at it lightly and it was Harry's turn to moan. Harry pushed against him and Draco hissed in pleasure. Wanting to hear more noises like that Harry left Draco's mouth and pulled the blonde's head back, turning his attention to the boy's neck._

Harry pulled himself from the memory, the next morning he'd woken up with a killer hangover and on the way to a late breakfast had been pulled into a classroom and had promptly been ravaged by Draco...quite happily.

Ever since they had met in any place possible...but 'that' wasn't everything to either of them, they began to talk, sometimes it was just about holding each other and listening.

He didn't want to move, if he saw anyone...if he moved...it would make it true. It would prove he wasn't sleeping.

He didn't think he could face that right now.

He didn't even hear the door fly open or Draco rush in, looking disheveled and suspiciously like he'd been crying.

"Harry?!" He cried, moving to him, it was only then that Harry even noticed he was there, he looked blankly at him for a moment before looking back at the wall.

"I've fallen asleep on the floor." He stated without emotion.

"Harry you are not dreaming. I came back. I couldn't do it, I couldn't go through with it. For the last year I have wanted to go public but knew we couldn't and something inside me just snapped and I couldn't take it. I am so sorry I hurt you in any way." Draco rambled and Harry slowly turned to look at him again.

"I'm not dreaming?" He asked, confused. Draco gave him that smile that always made him melt and shook his head before using one hand to tilt his head to meet his and the other to lower his legs out of the way.

Harry gave out a sob of relief and put both his hands in Draco's hair, pulling him closer.

Draco pulled back only to lower his head to his boyfriend's neck and as he lovingly trailed butterfly light kisses over his neck he whispered sweet nothings.

"Couldn't live without you by me"

"Need you"

"I love you"

"So sorry I hurt you"

Harry's breath hitched in his throat and he arched into the other boy's touches, his eyes fluttering closed in happiness and pleasure.

Eventually he stopped his love, quickly changing them to a more comfortable postition where Draco was curled into Harry's lap, the blonde gasping as Harry lent down and slowly gave his neck one long lick before nipping at the soft flesh under his ear, a place he had found when given the right attention could have Draco a whimpering mess within seconds.

Soon enough Harry could feel his lover shaking and clinging onto his shirt to stay upright.

"Do you remember that first night we kissed?" Harry asked suddenly, pulling away from his neck and instead placing his chin ontop of the blonde mess, gazing lazily out the window.

It took a moment for Draco's voice to work properly and at this Harry smirked but said nothing

"Yes I remember-stop that I can't think straight!" He started but scolded Harry quickly as his hand drew lazy circles on his lower back, smiling at his effect on the other boy he stopped.

"Anyway...I was wandering the halls and came round a corner to see you there, drunk out of your head and a little voice in the back of my mind commented that I had never seen someone so drunk looking so sexy. Then I got closer and we both said some things before you kissed me and pushed me into a wall. It's a bit of a blur after that" Draco finished, chuckling a little.

Harry laughed, the sound sending chills down Draco's spine.

"I never told you why I was drunk that night did I?" Harry asked, slipping a hand underneath the back of his lover's shirt, he gasped but managed to answer

"No you didn't" Simply.

"I was drunk because in potions that day I realised something that scared the hell out of me...I was in love with you. Everything about you made my knees weak. Hair you just want to run your fingers through, eyes I could look into forever, that voice, once or twice I've almost fallen down stairs because you've been talking nearby, that look you get when someone has something that is yours, possessive...powerful..." Harry dipped back down to his neck, unable to stop himself from tasting his lover and Draco was quivering mess again, both at his touch and his words. But he somehow managed to speak.

"Why-why do you-gasp-think I used to tor-torment you? It was th-that look you got i-in your eye...whe-when you're angry your ey-eyes change colour. But n-now I realise it's t-the same thing that happens w-when you're li-like this...and I love it"

Harry pulled away again, making Draco groan in annoyance.

"I think we should tell everyone" He quietly said, looking deep into his eyes, meaning every word.

"Really?" Draco asked breathlessly, wishing he would say yes.

"Of course, I am so sorry I made us keep this a secret but I thought I was protecting you, the Slytherins...I thought they would hurt you if they knew" Harry explained sadly, lifting a hand to stroke the blonde tangle of hair he loved so much.

"They wouldn't dare." Draco claimed with scoff, rolling his eyes. He had those idiots under his thumb, had for years. They would be annoyed but face his wrath if they did anything.

"Good. Tomorrow at breakfast we'll tell everyone, but I think I'll let Ron and Hermione know before hand, they'd be seriously upset if they were as suprised as everyone else will be." Harry commented lightly, knowing his friends too well.

"Fine fine. I'll tell Blaise but that's it." Draco wanted them all to be suprised. But he knew he should tell his best friend before hand.

Harry yawned loudly and Draco stood up abruptly

"You need sleep. Tomorrow...well today...is a big day" He gave as an explanation, holding his hand out for Harry to take, which he did without hesitation. Draco pulled him up easily but neither moved after that.

They stood inches away from each other for at least ten minutes simply drinking each other in before Draco smirked devilishly

"A thank you for getting drunk and starting this" He growled before slamming Harry into the wall he had minutes ago sat against, Harry smiled as he felt hands under his shirt and lips on him, he moaned throatily as Draco took control, pinning his hands above his head with one hand while the other moved over his chest, Harry's skin was on fire wherever he touched and threw his head back, hitting the stone but he didn't care nor feel the pain as Draco pressed against him...

**Next morning...**

Harry lay in bed thinking, staring up at the ceiling and smiling to himself. He could just imagine their shocked faces already. Everyone knew that both he and Draco were gay, it was common knowledge...and knowledge that had sent many a girl into tears at the news.

He loved Draco. It was as simple as that and now that he knew neither of them would be hurt if they went public they could love each other properly.

He got up early, only after having four hours of sleep. But that didn't matter because he was on a natural high. Once ready he woke up Ron much to his distress and told him he needed to speak with him about something important, only then did he get up.

He knew Hermione would be up already and as he went down to the common room knew he was right as his best girl friend was sitting by the fire reading.

"Hey Hermione." He made himself known, slightly nervous about their reaction.

"Morning Harry" She called back, smiling.

"Herms I need to tell you and Ron something before breakfast, he's coming down now." He pushed himself to say it. Hermione nodded, understanding as always and didn't question him.

A moment later Ron tripped down the stairs, hair ruffled, half the buttons on his shirt open and his tie flung on recklessly.

Harry glanced back at Hermione to see her blush. He smiled playfully at her.

"This better be good Potter" Ron growled, throwing himself down next to Hermoone, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"I've been dating Draco Malfoy for a year and today we're going to tell everyone at breakfast." He said quickly after checking there was no one around.

Ron's face was comical, his mouth had fallen open and his eyes were almost coming out of their sockets.

Hermione was less so, she was smiling up at him happily

"I had my suspicions. Does he make you happy?" She asked.

Harry nodded violently, grinning he had Hermione on his side.

"Okay hang on. I know he's been better since he saved Hermione's life in the last battle and all but are you sure he's legit? Does he actually care about you?" Ron finally said. Harry sighed in relief, Hermione was obviously having a great effect on him.

"I love him and he loves me." Was the simple confident reply.

Ron looked like he was about to continue but Hermione pulled his head down to hers and when they resurfaced she gave him a pointed look and he smiled

"Okay you have my consent" He said with a sigh.

Wow Ron was having and effect on Hermione aswell it seemed.

Harry did a little victory dance and they went down to get some breakfast as people started to come down.

There was barely anyone in there when they reached the great hall and for the next twenty minutes Harry watched everyone come in and sit down nervously until finally he saw Draco come in, next to him was Blaise who saw him watching and winked. Harry smiled, Draco had told him and he seemed okay with it.

Draco saw him and grinned before going to the Slytherin table. They had agreed only to do it when everyone was there and half the tables needed to be filled still.

But soon this was rectified and everyone was present. Draco caught Harry's eye and they both nodded, standing and beginning to walk towards the head table. Draco was already up there when someone stepped in Harry's way.

Terry Boot.

"Harry I wanted to to ask you something..." He seemed to stop for a moment before bulding up the courage as Harry looked at him imaptiently

"Would you go out with me?"

Harry was so shocked he didn't answer but didn't need to as Draco tapped on Terry's shoulder.

"Sorry he's taken" The smug Slytherin replied, pushing him out of the way to get to Harry.

"You sure?" Harry asked.

Draco didn't answer, only took the last step towards him, pulling his lips to meet his own.

The whole hall went dead silent before wolf whistles and catcalls echoed everywhere, both grinned into their kiss and broke away.

"Harry and I are a couple, which means no asking him out. I don't like when people touch whats mine" Draco called out, smirking, Harry laughed and put a stray lock of hair behind his ear and Draco took his hand in his own.

"Get a room!" Blaise yelled playfully, some people laughed and Draco simply smirked

"Okay" And promptly began to walk Harry out of the hall, Harry laughing all the way and everyone laughing and making catcalls.

"Snape I probably won't be in for potions, same for Harry" Draco called over his shoulder carelessly and the sound of their laughter rang out through the corridor...


End file.
